


Two of Us

by EzmEmily



Category: The Wire
Genre: British Reader, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk sex is still good sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Happily Married, Hungover, Love, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Married Couple, Norman is his own warning, Other, Reader is a Brit, Sleeping Together, Sweet, TLC (tender love and care), This is not helping my Aidan Gillen addiction, Tommy had a bit too much, Tommy is a cute drunk, careful of your alcohol consummation kids, hangover cure, happy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You fall asleep in bed waiting for your husband to come home. He eventually does. He might have had one to many
Relationships: Tommy Carcetti/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlayneBaelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/gifts).



I don't remember when I fell asleep. One maybe two in the morning, but it was certainly the early hours. He did say not to wait up, but I tried to make sure he came home safe. 

Drunk. But safe. 

Damn my bodily need for rest. I think I was the idea to read one of Tommy's political books was the nail in the coffin for me. Books on politics, better than warm milk

I was in the middle of one of my many favourite dreams, one of the many erotic ones involving crazy sex pretty much every considerable place, when I was awoken by being bounced almost off the bed. Like a tree had fallen on it 

"Jesus Fuck!" I yelped scrambling for the bedside light. Light flooded the bedroom and I saw a slightly annoying but very welcome sight of my husband Tommy face first on the bed, with the aroma of alcohol in the air 

"Tommy, you scared the shit outta me" 

Tommy rolled over onto his back and grinned up at me like a lovesick school boy with a grin ten miles long "Hey baby. I'm home" he said giggling like a fool 

I smiled down at him and moved some of his normally immaculate hair out of his face. I leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead, the sent of tobacco and whisky was a little over powering. Damn Tommy had some fun tonight 

"I noticed. Have a bit too much fun my dear" I giggled helping him to sit up and undress him for bed "Oh my silly hubby" 

"I was bored and there was alcohol. Me plus boredom plus booze equals drinking" 

"You could have spent the night home with me" 

"Fuck, I wished I could. But I need these ass-holes to help me stay where I am. I wished you were there"

"You know I don't like being around those people. I only go to the important events, like we agreed" 

"Your pretty" Tommy giggled going completely off topic, whatever he drank must really be kicking in now 

I rolled my eyes playfully at him "Yeah ok Mr time for bed" I said getting the suit jacket off his shoulders

I turned around to fold it neatly so it would not be crumbled and creased tomorrow. I could feel and hear Tommy flopping around behind me on the bed like a dead fish as he tried to get up

Tommy finally found his footing and slumped his body against my back, muttering in my ear 

"So, so pretty, I love my pretty wife" 

He must be in the happy, giddy stages of drunk now. Many people who knew him did not know he was a happy, cuddly drunk. Lucky for me I was the only one who knew too

"I love you too..OH!" I suddenly yelped as Tommy's hand slid into my underwear, brush my now very aroused pearl 

"I wanna fuck" Tommy growled into my neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh "Please baby. I'm not that drunk. Let's fuck" 

"Oh Tommy" I moaned 

Tommy's fingers lost their way and missed my sweet spot entirely and rubbed above my pubic bone instead

I took a hold of Tommy's hand and guided him back "There I am baby" I whispered lustily as Tommy found the patch of heaven between my legs 

"Fuck your wet" Tommy said as he continued to work me 

After such blissful minuets of Tommy pleasuring me. I removed his hand from my knickers and took off the rest of my husbands clothes and gently pushed him onto his back

I took of the baggy shirt that I wore to bed that night along with my knickers that were soaked though due to Tommy's attentions. And I straddled him 

"Still want me baby" I purred 

"Fuck yes" 


End file.
